


Рождество там, где ты

by WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Canon - Movie, Drama, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки не помнит, что такое Рождество. Но Стив поможет ему вспомнить – и заодно вспомнит сам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рождество там, где ты

Listen or [download Where My Christmas Lives for free](http://pleer.com/tracks/4490247bGwX) on [Pleer](http://pleer.com/)

– Стиви, эй, Стив, – жаркий, пахнущий пряностями и алкоголем шепот Баки раздается у самого лица, холодная даже сквозь форму ладонь назойливо теребит плечо. – Стив! Ты что, спишь?  
– Сплю, – не открывая глаз подтверждает Стив и пытается отвернуться к стенке палатки – но куда там. Баки умеет быть чрезвычайно настойчивым, если ему что-то нужно. И вот сейчас он мертвой хваткой вцепляется в плечо, ледяные пальцы пробираются за шиворот – самый действенный способ побудки Капитана Америки после тяжелого трудового дня. Стив вздрагивает всем телом и открывает глаза. С губ срывается тяжкий вздох – но злиться почему-то не получается. Баки оказывается совсем близко – так, что они чуть не сталкиваются носами. Голубые глаза ярко, влажно горят на едва различимом в свете масляной лампы лице.   
– Какого черта, Бааа… – последняя часть тонет в широком, тягучем зевке. Стив садится, подбирая ноги, укрытые тонким армейским одеялом, под себя. Моргать получается с трудом, но чего только не сделаешь ради этого придурка. – Баки?  
– Ну уж нет, Стив, это я тебя хочу спросить - какого чёрта, – возмущенно шипит Баки. – Ты собирался спать в Рождество?  
– Я не собирался, я спал, – Стив трет лицо ладонями, а потом до него доходит. – Подожди, Рождество? Сегодня Рождество?  
– Именно, тупица. У Гейба нашлась бутылка вина и какие-то приправы – так что, к твоему капитанскому сведению, у нас есть самый настоящий глинтвейн. И отменный, надо сказать!  
– Я уже понял, – смеется Стив и показушно машет рукой перед своим носом. Баки только фыркает и закатывает глаза.   
– Ни черта ты не понял. Поднимайся давай, пошли.  
– Так ты поэтому меня разбудил, – Стив коротко, словно бы извиняясь, улыбается и мотает головой. – Нет, Бак, извини, я – пас. Чертовски устал.   
– Ну конечно, – тянет Баки недовольно, но в уголках его губ прячется понимающая усмешка. – Знаешь, есть такое выражение. Если ты – Магомет и знаешь, что гора спит и никуда не пойдет, то ты сам идешь к горе и приносишь ей глинтвейн. Успех.  
– Я не… – начинает Стив, но Баки только отмахивается от него и, поставив жестяную кружку у ног, на ощупь лезет в свою походную сумку. Звенит гильзами, складным ножом, шуршит чем-то – и победно вскидывает руку с небольшим прямоугольным свертком в темной бумаге.  
– Который гора не любит, поэтому глинтвейн остается Магомету, а горе достается плитка шоколада.   
– Откуда ты ее взял, – восхищенно качает головой Стив, бережно разворачивая шелестящую обертку и тут же ощущая оседающий горечью на языке тягучий запах. Плитка не первой свежести: подтаявший краешек, налипшие табачные крошки, белесый налет на темной гладкой поверхности. Но какая к черту разница. Горький шоколад, глинтвейн, холодные руки Баки, от которых мурашки по коже – пожалуй, это действительно и есть Рождество.  
– И за что же нам выпить, – Баки сияет ярче лампы, подхватывая глинтвейн – ничуть не изменился с Бруклина, все так же чертовски доволен, когда угадывает с подарком. Хоть бы раз не угадал, улыбается про себя Стив, рассматривая его: усталые морщинки у глаз, потрескавшиеся губы, трехдневная щетина на щеках и грязные пальцы, крепко стискивающие тускло поблескивающую кружку. Баки смеется и касается ей кончика носа Стива. – За Капитана…

– … Америку! – громогласно закончил Тони и залпом осушил свой бокал. – Не расстраивайся, Бартон, за тебя тоже выпьем.  
Рождество две тысячи пятнадцатого. Просторный зал на тридцать втором этаже Башни Старка, уютный диван, дорогая еда, в руке бутылка как-то незаметно ставшего любимым Гиннесса. Только Баки не было – был Зимний Солдат, искалеченный, не помнящий Стива. Неизвестно где, неизвестно, живой ли или снова – _снова_ – мертвый. От этого в теплом помещении словно было холоднее, чем в промозглой палатке посреди заснеженного леса, а нарядная елка в шесть метров высотой навевала такую тоску, что хоть волком вой. Тони махнул Стиву рукой – и тот улыбнулся, салютуя бутылкой. Улыбка не погасла, когда Тони отвернулся, но она была больше похожа на свет готовой вот-вот перегореть лампочки. Стив медленно опустил голову, разглядывая свои руки: они казались слишком чистыми на фоне темного стекла.  
– Эй, кэп, – Наташа толкнула Стива коленом. – А, кэп. Иди-ка выгуляй свою унылую задницу.   
Стив тускло посмотрел на ее лицо – и она кивнула, нарочито беззаботно пожимая плечами.  
– Я прикрою.   
– Спасибо, – Наташа молча забрала у него бутылку. Стив поднялся, подхватывая куртку, и тенью скользнул к бесшумно распахнувшейся двери.  
На улице уже стемнело, с неба падал снег – крупными пушистыми хлопьями. Морозный воздух приятно холодил горло и пощипывал нос. Неподалеку уютно мерцал фонарями и разноцветными гирляндами Центральный Парк, и Стив, поразмыслив, неспешно побрел туда. Людей почти не было – только изредка встречались оживленные парочки, которые предпочли домашнему теплу и камину с носками прогулку по таинственно освещенным дорожкам и просторные карманы, набитые сладостями. В руках мелькали бенгальские огни и стаканчики с кофе, слышались тихие смешливые голоса и негромкая музыка. Мимо прошел Санта Клаус – в красном костюме, с мешком и окладистой фальшивой бородой, уставший, но все еще улыбающийся. Из его кармана выпало что-то маленькое и разломилось на несколько кусочков. Приглядевшись, Стив увидел печенье с предсказанием – замызганное, искрошившееся. Из него торчала бумажка с надписью «Обратите внимание на брюнетку напротив». Стив усмехнулся, невольно бросая взгляд на темную скамейку у заснеженных кустов чуть впереди, – и замер, когда вспыхнувший в небе салют высветил фигуру сидящего на ней человека. От грохота, смешавшегося с радостными криками, тот вздрогнул и резко вскинул голову. Его левая рука дернулась к поясу – но замерла на полпути, мерцая металлическими отблесками.   
– Это не выстрелы, – негромко проговорил Стив, и Баки снова повернулся к нему, медленно опуская руку. На его лице таял последний красноватый сполох. – Это просто салют. Вспышки света в небе – громковато, но красиво. Людям нравится смотреть. Можно?  
Баки пожал плечами, и Стив счел это за согласие. Осторожно приблизившись, он опустился на скамейку рядом – так безрассудно близко, что мог бы дотронуться до коротко остриженных волос, стряхнуть снег с воротника неприметной серой куртки, ощутить тепло обтянутого простой синей джинсой колена. Ощутить, что это действительно Баки, что он здесь – не призрак, а живой, настоящий, из плоти и крови. В кармане коротко пискнул телефон. «Тони интересуется, все ли у тебя в порядке» – высветилось на экране сообщение от Наташи. Баки покосился на Стива, равнодушно-бесцеремонно следя за его пальцами, набирающими ответ.  
«Все в порядке, провожу время со старым другом».  
– Почему салют? – наконец спросил Баки, обращая внимание на пробегающую мимо парочку в одинаковых смешных пушистых шапках.   
– Потому что сегодня праздник, – ответил Стив. – Рождество.  
– Рождество? – растерянно переспросил Баки – и подался вперед, опираясь локтями на колени и сцепляя пальцы. – Я не помню. Что это?  
Стив молчал, глядя, как тают, каплями скатываются с кожи снежинки на его правой руке – и как, толкаясь, лепятся они на левую, цепляясь за пазы металлических пластин.  
– Праздник, – повторил он. – Это день, когда родился Христос – от него началось наше летоисчисление. Сейчас наступает две тысячи пятнадцатый год от его Рождества. Отсюда и название.  
– Важный парень, видать, – заметил Баки – так же, как и в первый раз когда услышал об этом от Стива лет в восемь. Только тогда ему было смешно.  
– Большинство людей считают, что да.  
– И что делают в этот «праздник»? – поинтересовался Баки, стряхивая снег с руки. Стив почувствовал, что у него начинает болеть сердце – почти как до сыворотки, только он знал: лекарства тут бессильны.   
– Отдыхают, веселятся, проводят время дома, с семьей. Наряжают елку. Дарят друг другу подарки.  
– Я тоже так делал?   
– Да.  
– С тобой?  
– Да, – Стив замолчал, на секунду прикрыв глаза. – Последнее наше Рождество мы встречали в палатке посреди леса, это была зима сорок третьего. Я страшно хотел спать, но ты разбудил меня – принес глинтвейн, горячее вино с пряностями, которое сам же выпил, и плитку шоколада. Все хотел спросить тебя, откуда ты его взял.   
Баки хмыкнул, забираясь левой рукой в карман, и вытащил оттуда и вытащил оттуда квадрат, завернутый в надорванную фольгу, сквозь которую виднелся неаккуратно отломанный шоколадный край. Стив заторможено взял протянутую плитку, задев пальцами прохладный металл.   
– Я читал про сорок третий. Я тогда упал с поезда, на котором был доктор Зола. Жаль, что мы с тобой тогда его не достали.   
– Баки…  
Баки помотал головой, вскидывая ладонь в просьбе помолчать.  
– Нет, ты не понимаешь. Я читал про себя – это все. Я верю этому, но единственное, что я действительно помню, – ты, и, судя по информации, с которой я успел ознакомиться, больше у меня никого нет. Но это совершенно не значит, что ты должен со мной возиться или испытывать какое-то чувство вины – черт его возьми, я не знаю, откуда я это знаю, но уверен, что ты его испытываешь. Я уйду и не буду тебя больше беспокоить. Я справлюсь сам.  
Стив почувствовал, как против воли начинает улыбаться.  
– Ты закончил?  
Баки покосился на Стива с удивлением.  
– Да.  
– Придурок, – сообщил ему Стив, поднимаясь на ноги. – Никуда ты не пойдешь. Только если со мной и за кофе.  
– Я… У меня нет денег и твои я не возьму, – ошарашено ответил Баки, глядя на Стива снизу вверх.  
– Я остался тебе должен за арендную плату. В счет этого, думаю, я могу купить тебе двойную порцию. И пока ты будешь ее пить, я расскажу тебе поподробнее о Рождестве. И кстати. Как ты относишься к Башне Старка?  
– Ну, она красивая, – ответил Баки, поднимаясь тоже. – А что?  
– Хорошо. Потому что я там живу.  
– И?  
– И значит, что ты тоже.

  
**Сообщение от Стива Роджерса:**  
«Мы скоро будем дома».

**Сообщение от Наташи Романовой:**  
«Вы – это ты и Зимний Солдат?»

**Сообщение от Стива Роджерса:**  
«Это я и Баки».

**Сообщение от Наташи Романовой:**  
«Понятно. Тони немного нервничает».

**Сообщение от Тони Старка:**  
«НЕМНОГО? ДА Я, БЛЯДЬ, В УЖАСЕ!»

**Сообщение от Стива Роджерса:**  
«Напоминаю, что у него бионическая рука».

**Сообщение от Тони Старка:**  
«Ладно. Но потом сжечь».

**Сообщение от Стива Роджерса:**  
«Что?»

**Сообщение от Тони Старка:**  
«Ничего».


End file.
